Misty, Remember me this way
by xkittycatgirlx
Summary: May said, “Will you remember me this way?” Misty asked in confusion, “What way?” May said, “Me laughing. That way.” Misty said, “Yeah sure why?” May didn’t answer and May fell a sleep. not girlxgirl Warning: Dawn dissing one shot.


**Sara:** Hey guys this is my first Pokemon FF so I hope you like it! I find it sad. Let me know at the end if I should keep on going to just leave it as a one shot!

* * *

May was walking out of the contest happy that she won. She looked at the ribbon sadly then looked up to see one of her closest friends standing at the base of the stairs.

May didn't believe it at first 'til the girl said, "Grats May." May smiled and ran into Misty's open arms.

May said, "What are you doing here?"

Misty smiled and said, "I came to watch you. You don't think I would let you spend your contest party alone do you?" a tear came to May's eye and she pulled away from the hug.

May smiled and said, "Well lets go and party!" Misty nodded and the two girls went to the pokecenter to get a bit to eat. Well eating Misty was telling May about all the trouble it took her to get to the island that May's contest was on.

"First this guy on the fairy though it would be cool to hid a pokemon in everyone's bag so I had to make it faint to get my bag. Oh May you should have seen his face when I made the pokemon faint in 2 secs! I swear he was going to faint himself!"

May laughed and asked, "What else happened!"

Misty went on, "When I got off the fairy they pointed me in the wrong way to get here so I waled a mile 'til it hit me that I was going to wrong way so I just used my bird pokemon to get to the pokecenter. Well here."

Misty smiled warmly and that made May smile as well. "When you made it to the finally round I."

The waiter cut her off, "She yelled so loud it scared our fry cook."

Misty smiled and said, "Yeah sorry about that."

The waiter said, "We don't mind. I was very funny." then the waiter walked off.

May said under her breath to Misty, "What did you do when I won. Wait ... I'm not sure I want to know."

Misty said, "To bad. I danced around and made everyone in the center think I was crazy. Then I ran over to meet you at the gates."

May smiled and said, "That sounds so like you."

Misty said, "I know. Right?" May finished her soda then leaned back watching Misty finish.

A thought hit Misty when she finished and she said, "You going to call Ash?"

May put her hand under her chin and said, "I don't know."

Misty said, "Well you should! So you can rub it in Dawn's face!"

May thought to herself,_ so that's what this is about._ May sighed. Misty didn't like Dawn and she could stand the kid. Most of the time when she was nice to Dawn it was all an act. May got up with Misty right behind her.

May went to the phone and Misty went stood next to it and told May, "Don't tell him I'm here. I want to surprise him." May rolled her eyes and called the pokecenter Ash was staying at tonight. I rang and nurse Joy answered and May asked her to put Ash on. After a minute of waiting Ash come on with Dawn and Brock behind him.

May said, "Hey Ash!"

Ash smiled and said, "Hey May. How does it fell to win?"

May laughed then said, "It's ok. It's better now that someone is with me."

Ash lifted his eye brow and said, "Who else is there?" May looked over at Misty and Misty jumped next to May hugging May around the neck with one arm.

Misty said, "Hey Ash!"

Ash smiled and said, "Hey Misty!"

Brock said, "What are you doing around there?"

Misty smiled and said, "I here for May that's why I'm here."

Brock said, "You know as well as I do that the gym leader meeting is in 2 days. You need to be 1000 miles away from there."

Misty said, "I didn't want May sulking because." Misty was cut off when May gave her a look that could kill anything.

May said, "Anyway. Misty came to get me to go with her. She didn't want to go alone." Misty nodded then looked around to see it was getting dark.

May knew what Misty was doing so May said, "Well we have to go. See you guys later!"

Misty waved and said, "See ya Ash. Brock! Dawn." She said the name Dawn with a hint of hate that only May picked up. May waved as well and call ended.

May looked at Misty and rolled her eyes saying, "Oh grow up." and walked to the doors.

Misty sped after and said, "What do you mean!"

May said, "I heard it in your voice. You hate Dawn."

Misty answered, "If growing up means like that kid then NO THANK YOU!" May couldn't help but laugh at that one.

May asked Misty, "So is it ok if I go with you to the meeting?"

Misty said, "Hell Yeah! Think of all the trouble we could make!" that made both of the girls laughed then the went to the inn. They went to May's room and talked.

Misty said, "So are you sure your ok with it?"

May laid on the bed with on back on it and answered, "Yeah I'm ok. He was going to move on sooner or later."Misty put her chin on her pillow that was rolled up in a ball and she faced May.

She asked, "Why didn't you want me to tell Ash about Drew?"

May said, "I really don't know. I think I just sometime to get over him and going with you sounded like that best way."

Misty said, "Well I'm happy to be taking you with. I don't want you sulking about HIM." May nodded and went under the covers. Misty did the same.

Right before Misty fell asleep May laughed and Misty looked over her friend and asked, "What is it?"

May said, "Oh nothing."

Then May said, "Misty can you do me a favor?"

Misty asked, "What is it?"

May said, "Will you remember me this way?"

Misty asked in confusion, "What way?"

May said, "Me laughing. That way."

Misty said, "Yeah sure why?" May didn't answer and May fell a sleep.

Right before she fell into sleep she whispered to Misty, "Remember me this way." then went into her dream world.

_~ Dream / 2 months ago ~_

_May heard people talking, but for some reason she couldn't open her eyes. She tried so hard then gave up knowing it was hopeless. _

"_How?" Said a female vice. _

_A strong male voice answered, "We're not sure yet." _

_Then May heard heavy footsteps walk over to what she thought was her side. The steps sounds .. tired? How could steps be tired? _

_Then May heard someone tell her, "Every thing will be ok." _

_~ Dream / 2 months ago End ~_

May shot out of bed sweating hard. She whipped the sweat off with the back of her hand and told herself, _calm down! Your fine your fine! _May sighed then got up. She got dressed then looked at the clock to see it was only 6 in the morning. She looked over at Misty who oddly had her pillow over her head with the blanket wrapped around her ankles. May smiled and went over to Misty.

She shook Misty's shoulders and said in a soft voice, "Misty ... Misty you have to get up. The fairy is going to leave soon." Misty opened her eye to see the alarm clock then got up.

May turned around well Misty got dressed then started to pack her things up. Be with Ash she didn't have to pack much. When she was with Ash she had to always be ready for moving at any moment. For some reason she had changed her ways of packing and now she was like she was with Ash all the time. Misty had also finished packing and the two went to the fairy dock waiting for there fairy to come in. The fairy came and Misty and May boarded the fairy. They sat in the right hand corner of the fairy waiting for it to go.

Misty said, "We should be there in the morning." May nodded and looked at the sky.

She loved the sky this time of the morning. The sky had a purple blush to it and the stars were lightly faded out and the moon was a shadow in the morning sky. The sun wasn't up yet so to two talked 'til the fairy started to move. May went back to sleep well Misty thought, _what did she mean by "Remember me this way."? I don't get it at all_. Then she rolled over and went to sleep herself.

_~ Dream / 2 months ago ~_

"_May .. May wake up."_

_May opened her eyes just to shut them right away. A bright light was in her eyes. She barley got a look around the room she was in. She had saw white walls and a monitor that was beeping. Someone walked over to the other side of the room and heard something flip. _

_Then the steps came back to her and someone said, "May." She didn't answer the voice she really didn't want to do anything, but sleep. _

"_May It's ok now. You can open your eyes." May wanted to say no, but she couldn't find her words. She slowly opened her eyes. _

_~ Dream / 2 months ago End ~_

May sat up so fast that you could have said she did it in a blink of an eye. May looked for Misty to find the orange haired girl sleeping next to her. May rubbed her eyes to see it was mid day. She got up slowly to make sure she didn't wake Misty up and slow walked up to the railing and looked at the sea. It made her think of the reason that Misty and her got along so well.

~**Flashback**~

Ash, Brock, Max, Misty and May had happen to board the same fairy to there next battles.

In the middle of the night Misty went into May's room and said, "Ok be straight with me May. Do you like Ash?"

May looked up from her book and answered, "Yes."

Misty asked, "To what point?" May looked Misty over.

She was in a blue t-shirt with black sweat pants holding a teddy bear and asking May about Ash. There was only on reason a girl would come to another girl in the state and not look guilty.

May said, "Your in love Ash aren't you?!" Misty was took'n' back and that told May she was right.

May giggled and said, "It's ok. I'm not going to steal him from you. So sat back and enjoy the trip." Misty was stunned that the girl read her so easily. Misty sat down on the bed across from May who was sitting in a rocking chair.

Misty said, "So you really don't like him that way?"

May smiled and said, "I like him yes, but your better for him."

Misty told May, "Thanks."

May smiled and said, "No at all."

~**End**~

May thought to herself, _I wonder if I knew what I know now would I've been so laid back?_ May smiled and thought of the night that Misty had decided to try to kill Dawn. Now that was funny.

~**FlashBack**~

It was the night after Dawn kicked May's butt at a contest. May was so pissed! How the hell did she not win! She had the stronger pokemon and she had more time with the contests. May walked to her room then opened the door. She screamed with joy, but the boys thought it was a scream of being scared so they ran down the hall to May's room. May ran into the room and tackled the person on the bed flipping them over to the floor. The boys didn't get to see the person before May tackled them so they stood in the doorway in shook.

Then they heard a female voice say, "God damnit! May let go of me!"

They heard May whined, "But I don't want you to go anywhere!"

The female voice answered, "Well if you don't let me go you mite have to drag me out in a body bag. So get off May."

They heard May sigh and say, "Oh all right." May's brown hair flipped up then they saw her then May helped the other person up. They saw orange hair then they saw Misty.

Ash said, "Oh hey Misty."

Brock said, "Hey Misty. Long time no see."

They saw Dawn peep her head in and say, "Hi."

May said, "Oh that's right. Dawn hasn't meet Misty yet."

May looked at Misty and said, "Misty you remember right. I was told you about Dawn."

Misty put her hand out to shack it with Dawn's and said, "Hey Dawn. My name is Misty. I've heard a lot about you."

Dawn shook her hand and said, "Like wise." the boys let the girls talk and they went back to there room. Misty, May, and Dawn sat in May's room and they talked.

Misty said, "So you're the new travel buddy." May giggled to herself. It was so funny how Misty got right to the point without any small talk. Dawn looked at the two and had not idea how the personalties of each girl could get a long so well.

Dawn said, "You could call me that. I have a question though. How the hell could you have walked away from a hottie like Ash." May looked like she just saw a ghost as she remembered one thing that Misty told her.

~**Flashback in a Flashback**~

May just had to ask as she sat on her bed with Misty across from her.

May said, "Misty?" Misty looked up to let May know to go on.

May asked, "How could you walk away from Ash if you loved him?"

Misty clenched her fists and said, "It wasn't my chose. My damn sisters wanted to go on tour so I had to stay to manage the family gym." Then she got to her feet with her with a tear in her eye and grabbed May by the shirt.

Then she said with a voice that was steady, "Don't you ever bring that up again. Got it!" May was in total fear.

Misty said, "That was the hardest thing for me to do. If you ever bring it up again I will punch you." May nodded and Misty let go of May's shirt and went back to her bed.

Misty said, "Sorry .. May." Then she went under the covers and started to cry. May walked over even in her fear and rubbed Misty's back as she cried herself to sleep.

~**End of Flashback in Flashback**~

May looked at the clock and said, "Well look at the time we should get to bed. See you in the morning Dawn!" and she got Dawn out of the room.

Misty then got to her feet and grabbed May's shirt like she did last time and said in a evil voice, "Time .. to kill .. her." As she tried to drag May out of the room.

May stood her ground and said, "There's no need to do that. Dawn didn't know. Just leave her alone."

Misty stopped and looked at May and said, "Oh right. But I will get a hold of her I will!"

May nodded and said, "Sure you will. Now go to bed!" Misty went and laid down on the sofa and May laid down in the bed. May heard something move and she opened her eyes to see Misty with a pillow heading to the door.

May got up grabbed Misty's left shoulder and said, "Smothering her with a pillow isn't going to help anything."

Misty sighed then said, "I'm not going to be able to kill her with you here am I?" May shook her head and went back to bed. May had to of woke up 7 times that night to stop Misty from going and killing Dawn.

~**End**~

May smiled to herself and Misty got up. Misty saw May and May's words rang in her head. _Remember me this way._

Misty got up and stood next to May and said, "It's so pretty here." May nodded and leaned on the bar putting her chin on it. She sigh softly to herself and the two watched the ocean go pass them. Night came around and the two went back to bed with there heads on there bags as pillows. They both fell asleep soundly.

_~ Dream / 2 months ago ~_

_May opened her eyes to see her little brother Max standing in front of her with half the lights off in the white room. _

_Max said, "You've been out of it for a few days now. They said you would be coming around." May thought to herself who are they? Were are we and why! _

_Max saw the face his sister had and said, "May calm down. Were in a clinic. Your hurt. I don't know how bad." _

_May then remembered what happen. It was late Monday night and she was walking over to Drew's house. He had called to ask her to come over. When she got mom to let her go she ran over to his house. They went to the beach and talked to each other. _

_Drew told her, "May this isn't working. I'm breaking up with you." _

_May stumbled with her words and footing and she slipped off the cliff that they were standing on. She remembered falling and falling wishing that Drew would come and save her, but he only stood there. She remembered hitting the cold water._

_~ Dream / 2 months ago End ~_

May jumped up and scared the shit out of Misty.

Misty said, "..why!"

May huffed and puffed then giggled at her friend and said, "Sorry I woke you up. I had a nightmare."

Misty looked at May and asked, "You want to talk about it?" May shook her head. She sat down and whipped the sweat that was eating up her forehead off with the back of her hand.

Misty looked around then said, "Look! It's right there!"

May looked to where Misty was pointing to see a good 20 story building. That was the building the first four Elites Ash defeated stayed. The Fairy docked and Misty and May ran over to the building walking in when they got there.

Most of the gym leaders were already there so when Misty and May walked in everyone yelled,"Finally Misty!"

Misty looked pissed, but May giggled. Everyone in the room, but Misty and May were male. They all looked at May when she giggled. May blushed and hid behind Misty. When the Elite Four walked in room went quite. The meeting was boring, but May liked coming. Misty and May headed out the door to go get a room before they were all full. They got a room with two beds and headed up stairs. May laid her stuff on the bed and fell face first on the pillow. The two read books and talked about boys (Well boy (Ash)). When night time came around they both fell a sleep on top of the covers with there legs in weird positions.

_~ Dream / 2 months ago ~_

_May shuddered at remembering what happen. Her parents walked into the room then and May's mother ran to her side. _

_May's mother cried, "Your awake!" _

_Her dad smiled and May asked in a weak voice, "What wrong with me?" _

_May's mother answered, "You have 3 broken ribs. Your right leg is broken in 3 places and you had to have surgery to get all the water out of you lungs. _

_May said, "How ... long." _

_Her father answered, "Four days sweetheart." _

_May said, "How much longer?" _

_Her brother answered, "Four days." May nodded then drifted back into her slumber._

_~ Dream / 2 months ago End ~_

May woke up and looked around the room. She was glad to find it wasn't white. She saw Misty reading in a chair and she sat up.

Misty smiled and said, "Gooodddd morning sleepy head."

May smiled and said, "Morning."

Misty grabbed May's blanket and pulled it off the brown haired girl then said, "Come on we need to go shoping!"

May rolled eyes and said, "You don't have to be girly for me. I'm just fine."

Misty said, "Good. I reallyyyy didn't want to go shopping." May laughed and so did Misty 'til they both stopped there gigging fit.

Misty said, "What wrong May?"

May smiled and said, "Nothing."

"Stop lying to me May!"

"Misty."

"May I know your keeping something from me. What is it?"

May looked away and said, "It's nothing Misty."

Misty told May, "I looked up a song called Remember Me This Way. If you were referring to that song. Something has to be wrong!"

May said, "I have no clue what your talking about!"

Misty said, "Fine I'll sing it for you!"

Song: ~Remember Me This Way - Jordan Hill~

Every now and then

You find a special friend

Who never lets us down

Who understands it all

Reacher out each time we fall

You're the bestfriend that I found

I know you can't stay

But part of you will never ever go away

Your heart will stay

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me

No matter where I go

And I know that you'd be there

Forever more a part of me in every way

I'll always care

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you

Oh baby standing by your side in all you do

And I wont ever leave as long as you believe

You just believe

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

This way... 

May looked at Misty and said, "I still have no clue what your talking about."

Misty said, "Come on May how bad can it be?"

_~ 2 months ago ~ _

_May had a leg brace on and she had to be pushed around in a wheel chair. She looked at her mother and father who were in front of her and she wheeled the chair to meet up with them. Her Doctor was there and it looked like he had something to tell them something important. _

_May wheeled up next to her mom and asked, "What is it mom?" _

_Her doctor got down on one knee in front of May and said, "We did some tests and we found something out well you were injured." _

_He took a deep breath and said, "May we found out you have lung cancer." if May was standing she would have fallen to the ground, but she was sitting so her arms dropped from the wheel of the chair. _

_May whispered, "How." _

_The doctor shook his head and said, "We have no clue." _

_May had a relapse moment then said, "How are we going to ... treat .. IT." _

_Her doctor said, "We just made this new medicine that should treat you just fine. The only thing is you'll have to take a pill every day for a year." _

_May nodded and her doctor handed a piece of paper that had a date and place on it. _

_He said, "Be there then and you'll get you treatment." _

_May nodded then asked, "How long have I have it?" _

_He answered, "3 years." May could only nod and he got to his feet then walked away._

_~ 2 months ago end ~_

May said, "It's bad."

Misty looked at her friend and said, "Damn it May! Tell me! I'm here for you! No madder what."

May looked at Misty for a minute and knew she could trust Misty and said, "Sit down."

Misty said, "Not till I get answers!"

May said, "I'll tell you if you set." Misty sat down on the bed.

May said, "You remember when I was in the clinic 2 months ago because of me falling?"

Misty nodded and said, "More like pushed."

May glared then said, "When I was leaving I found out that." May took in a deep breath and tried her best to say it would a tear.

With her thinking that a tear came to her eye and she said, "I found that I've had .. Lung Cancer for 3 years."

* * *

**Sara:** Ok so should i keep it going? Oh by May having it 3 years she got it when she was 11. She's 14 now.


End file.
